<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天冷了怎麼辦(范二極短篇) by JacksonGAGA_GOT7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617253">天冷了怎麼辦(范二極短篇)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7'>JacksonGAGA_GOT7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天冷了怎麼辦(范二極短篇)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蹦：公主啊 你的平民好冷…</p><p>嘉：那怎麼辦！(著急</p><p>蹦：有一個辦法</p><p>嘉：什麼</p><p>蹦：把衣服脫掉 我們抱著睡</p><p>嘉：…</p><p>(於是林在范把王嘉爾撲倒在床上 脫掉衣服 窩在床鋪裡取暖)</p><p>蹦：公主 我還是有點冷</p><p>嘉：還是去吃火鍋</p><p>蹦：不了 我們做點運動就會暖和了</p><p>...…</p><p>嘉：嗯啊！林在范！你不要臉！嗯…</p><p>蹦：為了你 我願意</p><p>嘉：你個王八… 唔…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>